Sequel to Fantasy Unleashed In Reality
by Koota Jakan and Yamimaru
Summary: what happens when Gaara and Rock lee return to reality and when Chika gave up on winning Gaara's heart find out by reading this story.Please review it keeps me going on this story rated T for Language warning bad language
1. Anime Party and the boys return

Chapter one: Anime Party

It has been one whole Chika is now 15 and Kimi is now 17 years old and chika's feeling for her beloved gaara have changed alot .She remembers when she liked him and that he always was mean to her and liked her friend instead. So she gave up on him and started training as a warrior in her world.Itshas beenstill one year since the first time they saw the two characters and Chika is glad she hasn't seen gaara at all yet in two weeks.On the other hand kimi is starting to feel sad cause she hasn't seen Rock lee in a year.Chika had been dreaming about proving to gaara that she was different now and idependent.Somehow she always ended up braking his heart.

Chika woke up with her eyes barely open and saw Gaara standing at her bed side watching her and stareing at her book about becoming a warrior.

"Hn.. gotten any stronger with this?"he asked her

"Yes Gaara san i did now go back to your world for now please i don't got time for you now i got a match coming up."said chika seriously

"hn...interesting may be i'll stay and watch you."said gaara

"like hell you are!you already tortured me enough i don't need any more of that"said chika getting pissed off.

"hn.."garra said then vanished.

what was that for'chika thought.oh well better call Kimi and tell her that i'm throwing a party for saturdays anime festival'

chika gets up and calls Kimi up.

"kimi here wats up?"she asked

"Hey kimi its me i am throwing an anime party festival saturday you gonna come most likely Gaara and Rock lee will be there early since i woke up to Gaara at my bed side.Can you believe that bastard i mean he actually had the nerve to come and visit me?"asked Chika

"well Chika i think he must like or want something,cause Gaara wouldn't show up for no reason"said kimi

"Yeah well i gave up on trying to win his heart a year ago"said Chika.

"yeah i know but i miss rock lee"said Kimi

"i'll help you win his heart don't worry"said Chika

"ok,well i gotta go my moms calling me ok"said Kimi

"ok by talk to you soon"said chika hanging up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the festival 1 hour early.

"Kimi young Flower where is your friend Chika Gaara wants to see her?"asked rock lee

"rock lee she aint coming till later she knew you two would show up so she said she was gonna be late for her own party,shes avoiding Gaara."said Kimi

"aw what youth is wwasted now in gaara"said rock lee

"yeah well he was mean to her when she liked him so this is what he gets"said Kimi now walking away and setting up more things.

"So shes avoiding me huh"said gaara

"Yeah well you weren't exactly nice to her Sabaku when she liked you"stated Kimi

"Hn...then i wasn't sure to trust her"said gaara

"well good luck winning her now, now that shes training herself to be stronger and all alot of guys like her"said Kimi

"hn"was all gaara said.

i'll kill them if they go near her'he strangely thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

an hour after the party is started

Chika shows up and Kimi walks up to her.

"you were right they did show up their upstairs and gaara came looking for you"said kimi

"Hn..figures,well i am gonna go outside and meditate ok?"said Chika

"ok,but if he asks i am gonna tell him"said Kimi

"go right ahead i can handle him"said Chika

Chika goes outside to meditate and Kimi goes upstairs to check on the guys.

"where is she?"Gaara asked uncorking his guord and demanding his ssand to wrap around her.

"Hey be nice to my young freind"said rock lee.

"No, not until she tells me where Chika is"said gaara violentlty and tightening the grip of the sand.

"shes outside meditateing ok "said Kimi.Gaara released her and grabbed some of his old clothes he got at hot topic and changed then jumped out the window. then he goes behind a tree and watches her.he sees a little rose bush with roses of white he decides to pick a white rose and sprinkle his sand on it and snek quietly up to her and place it next to her.thjen heads off back to her room.

while gaaras outside.

"Ah rock lee what do you think hes doing?"asked Kimi

"well my young friend i think hes gonna try to win her back"said Rock lee

"well i wish him luck"said Kimi

"why so my young friend?"asked rock lee

"cause i know she still likes him alittle but she sure aint gonna want him now"said Kimi

when gaaras back in the room

"well did you find her sabaku?"asked Kimi

"Yes shes pissed i can tell."said Gaara

"well did you talk to her?"asked Kimi

"hn... no ofcourse i didn't shes pissed"said Gaara

"good she wouldn't be too happy if she caught you"said Kimi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party ends and everyone but Gaara.rock lee,Kimi,and ofcourse Chika leave.

"Kimi come here!"yelled Chika

Gaara smirked she just noticed the rose and sand on it.

"What is it?"Asked Kimi

"Gaara that Bastard he-he left me a rose, Damn it i am falling for him again"said Chika

"hahahaha,your falling for him again"says Kimi now laughing hard.

"thats good news for him"said Kimi finally stopping laughing.

"yeah well i gotta get some sleep tell Gaara and rock lee that they can stay in my seceret room if they want to."said Chika.

"ok"said kimi heading towards her room again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Chika's room

"Gaara rock lee she said you can stay in her secerret room if you want there should be cots in there ok"said Kimi

"ok my young friend"said Rock lee

"Hn...What about the rose,what did she say about the rose?"asked Gaara

"she said nothing she just got mad cause her sprinklers turned on when she was meditateing"said Kimi lieing

"hn..what ever"said gaara

Then Gaara and Rock lee go in Chika's seceret room

they all are inside now and Chika sleeps in her bed and Kimi sleeps on a cot in her roomand rock leee goes to sleepin her seceret room while gaara meditates 


	2. watching at night

Disclaimer: we do not own NARUTO But we wish to own Gaara ( Owl wishes this)and Lee(Kagime wishes this)this story is based on how me and Kagime pictured us ever ending up in the Naruto world and what would happen if that happened. please review it keeps us going

owl and Kagime

Chapter 2: watching at night

Chika woke up in the middle of the night and decided to go in the seceret room to watch Gaara and because thats where she hid her book.She walks in and sits in front of Gaara watching him meditate.Gaara quickly senses her and relaxes a bit.He sensed someone i front of him but didn't know who the he smelled Chika's sent.Chika decided to go get her book.so she got up and went over to the night stand that was next to Gaara and Rock lee.Chika was about to go back to her room when Gaara stopped her.

"hn...figures your leaveing"said Gaara opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Ah i just came in here to get my book"said Chika lieing

"hn.. your lieing"Gaara said

"No i am not"said Chika lieing again.

"you were watching me meditate."said gaara

"No i wasn't"said Chika lieing yet again.

"hn...you were too admit it ,i sensed your presence "said Gaara

"Fine maybe for like a minute just to make sure you weren't gonna do any thing to me so i can get my book"said Chika yet again lieing.

Then gaara uncorked his guord.

"Don't"said Chika

"why not?"asked Gaara.demanding his sand to wrap around her and bring her closer to him.Then he leaned down and kissed her.At this Chika was shocked .She had tried to get away and pull away but his sand held her still.Soon she gave inand kissed him back then he leaned down more deepening the kiss.5 minutes passed by and he finally pulled away.Then sat down on the cot and went back to meditateing.

Chika goes to go to her bed when gaara gets up and follows her to her room.

"why are you following me?"asked chika

"hn...why not?"asked Gaara

"ugh fine what ever but i am not gonna be able to sleep"said chika going over to her bed and sitting on it.she then starts to meditate.gaara just sat on her bed and watched to see if she was really meditateing.then he joined her in meditateing .soon later Chika got tired sop she lyed down and closed her eyes and slept.Gaara noticeing this sat on her bed side basically all night.

Morning time

Kimi woke up and saw gaara sittin gon the side of Chika's bed.she wondered why he was there watching chika.

"Gaara why you watching Chika sleep/"asked kimi

"hn...i am making sure she sleeps well."said Gaara

"ok?"said Kim shocked.

Chika started to turn and woke up to Gaara sitting at her bed side and watching her.

"Gaara?"asked Chika

"hn"he said askingly

"ah what are you doing at my bed side still?"asked Chika

"He was making sure you slept well"said Kimi.

"How sweet."said Chika.Gaara growled at her she was pushing her luck.

"don't push your luck Chika he may like you but still hes GAARA!"said Kimi.Gaara growled at her.2 minutes later lee wakes up and looks confused.

"what going on young flowers?"asked lee

"Ah Chika just woke up to Gaara at her bed side and apparently something happened while we were asleep."said Kimi

"oh so the young flower here must have fallen asleep with gaara at her bedside,strange."said lee

"well ah i gotta get ready to go to school"said Chika

"not so fast Chika you aint going any where till you tell me what happened between you two last night."said Kimi

"Nothing did"said Chika lieing

"Oh really is that why your blushing when Gaara looks at you"said Kimi

"ok he kissed me there now you know what happened"aid Chika grabbing her coat and leaveing.

"well now that i know what happened,i might as well tell you Gaara that we got out of school a week ago and she's probally going to the mall now"said Kimi

"Hn...and?"asked Gaara

"And if u want go and chase after her surely you can catch her with your sand."said Kimi smirking.This was tempting toGaara but he only stood there and then said."hn...alright "and went after Chika. 


End file.
